cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Dinosaurs
While it was (and still is) accepted that dinosaurs became extinct millions of years ago, there were strange reports that surfaced during the First Tiberium War of dinosaur sightings. These reports were often dismissed as stress and paranoia on the battlefield, but the consistency of the reports led a few to believe that dinosaurs may have actually been present there. At the present time, the EVA network is inclined to believe that there may have been some sort of Dinosaurs, although exact details - if they exist - remain classified. Theories as to how the Dinosaurs arrived here in the first place range from the chillingly plausible, such as escaped cloning experiments, or dinosaurs that emerged from a fault in the space-time continuum, perhaps caused by a Chronosphere or Time-machine, to the absolutely absurd, such as a Refugium that has held the animals for many millions of years or suggesting that paleontology is completely wrong about the death of the dinosaurs. This campaign bears many, many similarities to reports of an army of giant, mutant ants fought off by the Allies decades before this. Encounters The first "official" report came from Nod, reporting "strange animal behavior" soon after capturing a GDI Advanced Communication Center along with a small GDI base. By the time GDI reinforcements arrived to recapture the base, it had been completely destroyed. There were claw markings on the remains of the structures and vehicles, but the way the base was overtaken suggested strategy and intelligent tactics. This was noted, as it was assumed that destroying what was a non-trivial base would require a coordinated attack, and judging from the claw marks, it did not seem as if their numbers were that overwhelming. After GDI left, Kane had his Nod troops investigate the area. They reported engaging many hostile dinosaurs. At the same time GDI lost contact with a base in the same area. GDI Commandos were dispatched via Chinook and reported having to fight their way past what they reported to be dinosaurs to reach the base. They proceeded to kill all the animals in the area to ensure the security of the base. After losing large amounts of troops in a nearby forest, Nod dispatched a force of vehicles to secure the area. To ensure that Nod's presence was not immediately remarked upon, they used a variety of both GDI and Nod vehicles. Surviving troops reported that the dinosaurs were "not as dumb as previously theorized". A dinosaur migratory pattern critical to the animals was reported by Nod forces, who established a base, again using both GDI and Nod technology, wiping out what is believed to be the home of these dinosaurs. Further Analysis The description of dinosaur behavior differs greatly from what has been conventionally accepted by science. Perhaps the most astonishing difference is that different species of dinosaur were reported to cooperate with one another, something unheard of before, especially between carnivorous dinosaurs and plant-eating ones, Especially considering that the herbivorous dinosaurs were nowhere near intelligent enough to use the incredibly sophisticated tactics used by the savage army of ruling reptiles, which some use as evidence that the Dinosaur army, and the Giant Ant attacks were orchestrated by some sort of sinister force that can somehow remain hidden from both Humanity and the Scrin. It was also reported that Tiberium fields had no effect on dinosaurs, something strange considering how only Tiberium-based life forms had been immune to it before. Nod reports also noted that the Chem Warrior's weapon did cause some harm to the creatures. Reasoned Opinion As previously mentioned, the reports of dinosaur activity as described have yet to gain credibility, and secondary teams that investigated these areas after the fact reported no evidence of dinosaurs, or that dinosaurs walked the earth in comparatively recent times. All that remains of these sightings are the eyewitness accounts of a few people and some short video footage clips. The EVA network currently reserves judgement. Reported Dinosaurs: *Stegosaurus *Triceratops *Velociraptor *Tyrannosaurus Rex Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Tiberian_Dawn_--_Dino_Briefing|Dinosaurs mission briefing File:C%26C_Tiberian_Dawn_-_Dino_Movie|Intro Trivia *Dinosaurs also appear in Yuri's Revenge, in the Soviet campaign mission Time Shift. *Many people have mistaken the dinosaurs to be revived by Tiberium, possibly because of their immunity against Tiberium. External links * A video featuring the "Funpark" mission (Nod) Category:Dinosaurs Category:Animals